Bitter?
by Llyhael Aquila
Summary: We know Kanda hated sweets. So, would he accept a box of chocolate? Kanda x OC


**Disclaimer: D,Gray-Man, including the VERY handsome Kanda Yuu, belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bitter?**

"Kandaaaaaaaa…!!!" screamed a girl with messy, shoulder-length, brown hair who was running along the hall way in Black Order's HQ, trying o catch up her friend—ops, her CRUSH.

The Japanese exorcist stopped his walk and turned around to glare at the girl. "What do you want, Ester?!" Kanda asked in a rather irritated tone. It was like a habit for Kanda to glare at Ester with would-you-stop-popping-out-anywhere-around-me glare since she did always popped out around him everyday. Well, in fact, she did stalk him though.

Ester stopped after she reached in front of Kanda. She took a deep breath to stop her panting, and then she smiled —or grinned?— to the Japanese before her, "Hey, Kanda, do you know what day is it now?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow at her question. Did she run after him just to ask 'what day is now'? Was she stupid or what? "It's Saturday. Why do you ask such a stupid question?" Kanda said as he sighed slightly.

The British girl pouted at the Japanese. "I know it's Saturday! But that is not what I mean!"

"So what is it?!" Kanda asked impatiently.

Ester grinned to her crush and took out a box wrapped in a pink paper from her pocket, "Ta-daaaaaaaa!!" she said as she pulled it to Kanda.

The Japanese teen, once again, raised an eyebrow. "A gift?" he asked, "On oh-not-my-birthday?"

Ester groaned impatiently, "Please, Kanda! I know today isn't your birthday since your birthday is still 112 days from now!"

"What?! Do you count the days until my birthday?! Are you stupid or what?!"

"Oh, stop shouting, Kanda! It's no big deal, and yes, I count it, everyday!"

"What?!"

"Please, would you back to the main topic?" Ester asked as she sweat dropped at Kanda's reaction to the fact that she counted the days until his birthday. Well, it couldn't be helped since she had a major crush on the Japanese exorcist.

Kanda twitched, "What the hell is the main topic anyway?"

"The main topic is THIS!" Ester pulled the box under Kanda's nose, causing he took a step back.

"If that isn't a birthday gift, so what is that?" Kanda asked in an irritated tone.

"It's a chocolate!" Ester smiled brightly.

Once again, the black haired exorcist twitched slightly, "CHO-CO-LA-TE?!"

"Cho-co-la-te! Happy Valentine, Kanda!"

Kanda groaned; he felt like a stupid. This girl, Ester Kathleen, had stopped him in the middle windy hall way on a frizzing day in February just for a single, stupid box of a goddamn CHOCHOLATE?! "Do you want to teas me or what?! You know that I HATE sweets!!" Kanda yelled as he glared his most deadly glare to the girl in front of him.

Ester pouted slightly, "I know you hate sweets (in fact, I know everything about you because I stalk you everyday!), that's why I made a bitter-sweet chocolate."

"There's still 'SWEET' in it!"

"But it's not that sweet!"

"Go eat that damn sweet by your self, Ester!" Kanda said, loosing his patience, and started to walk away.

"Wha-Wait!" Ester quickly grabbed Kanda's exorcist uniform, "Please, Kanda! Please accept this!"

Kanda glared at the female exorcist who was grabbing his exorcist uniform now, "Why do you so insist?! And why should I take THAT?!"

"Like I said before, it is Valentine's Day!! That's the reason!!'

Kanda twitched for the third time, "If it's Valentine's Day, SO WHAT?"

"Well, it's-uh… you know, it's a tradition for a girl to give a chocolate to a boy that she…err…" Ester stopped and bit her lower lip before she continued her words, "…likes."

Kanda growled angrily, "Let me say one thing to you, Ester: no matter what the reason is, I WON'T accept that chocolate!"

Ester really pouted this time. Ten she spoke in a please-don't-be-so-mean-to-me tone, "Uh…but Kanda—"

"In fact," Kanda cut Ester's words, "I'd prefer to accept you yourself than that freaking chocolate!"

"But my cho—WHAT?!" Ester surprised by the words that just ran out from Kanda's mouth. Did he just say that he would prefer to accept she her self than her chocolate? Yes. But... why? Did that means he had feeling for her too? Errr… maybe, yes?

"Y-you prefer to accept… ME?" Ester asked in unbelief tone.

"Yeah," Kanda answered simply.

"Uh…why?" Ester asked once again, hoping that he would say that 'he doesn't need the chocolate because the one that he needs is just she herself'.

"Because you have much 'bitter' than your chocolate," Kanda said as he struggled off from Ester and continued to walk away.

"WHAT?!"

--END--


End file.
